


Boys Night In

by deimosandphobos



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good Dad "Big John" Routledge, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, One-Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosandphobos/pseuds/deimosandphobos
Summary: Pre-canon. One-shot. John B. and Big John get into an argument about John B. skipping school and JJ crashes their movie night. I wanted to represent Big John's relationship with his son and the rest of the pogues since it's not depicted much in the show. Mostly fluff, but with some angst.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Boys Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! I really like these characters and have been working on one-shot ideas. Let me know if there's anything that you'd like to see.

“They don’t know what they’re talking about.” John B. sat on the kitchen counter, his shoes propped up on the back of a dining room chair as he talked to his father, who was staring at him from the doorway. 

“Really.” Big John folded his arms together and lifted an eyebrow. 

John B. raised his palms upward, trying to look offended. “Of course not! I mean, you know how many kids go there. Pretty much the entire cut. You think that they’re going to be able to keep track of every, kid all the time? And trust me dad, I mean, these teachers got their hands full. You should see some of the way these kids act…” 

“Like JJ?” His father interrupted him. 

John B, rested his hands down on his legs, rolling his eyes. “Oh, come on, that’s not fair. No, not like JJ.” Big John liked to rib on JJ, but they both knew Big John had a soft spot for him. 

John B. cracked a smile, “But I’ll tell you what, some of them could give JJ a run for his money.” 

John B. saw the corner of his dad’s mouth lift in the smallest hint of a smile. _Good._ The more that John B. could lighten the mood, the easier this was going to be to get through. 

“Sounds like things haven’t changed much since I used to go there then.” The smile widened a bit further, and Big John shook his long hair out of his eyes and walked over to grab a beer out of the fridge. With the free hand, he pointed at John B., who was still resting on the counter, now leaning onto his knees. His face returned to a frown. “But don’t think that means that I believe you. The past…” He pretended to count on his fingers. “…two weeks was it? You’ve skipped out on school early for the past TWO WEEKS? I know that school has got more than its hands full, but even they can figure their students are missing when they’re dumb enough to do it two weeks in a row. They do have my number you know.” He took a big swig of his beer. “What the hell have you been doing?” 

John B. sighed, ditching the innocence act. “Look, they’re being overdramatic. I don’t even do anything after fourth period anyway! They got me in study hall and gym – it’s a joke. Half of the kids don’t even show up to class at all, so honestly, I think I’m kind of ahead of the game there.” 

His father did not look impressed. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question.” Big John continued. 

John B. stared at him confused. 

“What. Have. You. Been. Doing?” Big John said slowly. “And there’s no need to lie for JJ – they already told me that they expected you two were skipping together.” He grumbled into his beer. “Like always.” 

“Oh.” John B. leaned back on the counter again. He paused, struggling to decide if he should tell the truth. “Umm…surfing? What else would we be doing?” 

“Really?” Big John cocked his eyebrow up. “Surfing. Well, that’s funny, because I could’ve sworn that your boards been out in the yard for the past week.” He said, pointing out to where they could both see the edge of John B.’s board peeking out from beyond the window. “Want to try that again, bird?” 

John B. felt his stomach fall to his feet, having forgotten that he’d moved his board from his van and into the yard. He tried to appear relaxed, but he studied his father’s face anxiously as he said, “It’s no big deal.” He shrugged, not wanting to say anymore, hoping his father would drop it. 

After some silence passed, John B. sighed, but continued. “Fine! JJ’s been hooking us up with these mid-day tour gigs over at the marina.” 

Big John looked down, his jaw tightening. John B. rushed on, “Look, it’s easy money! I’d be dumb not to take it. Big pontoons packed full of tourists for a 3-hour ride around the bay. And the tips, dad! I mean, I don’t know if it’s the season or where these guys are coming from, but…” 

Big John cut him off angrily. “That’s not the point! The point is that you’re taking off school to work.” 

“Dad.” John B. said quietly. “We could really use the money. The power guys came back the other day when you were off boating.” 

Big John’s head snapped up angrily and he yelled, “We’re fine, John B.! Look around…” He gestured around the house. “The power’s on! Everything is fine.” 

John B. sat quietly, his heartbeat pounding through his ears. Seeing the look on John B.’s face, Big John took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he walked over to put a hand on his son’s shoulder and met his gaze. “I promise you, we’re fine. And that…is not your problem yet. You know I appreciate the work you do around here, but you don’t need to worry about paying bills yet – I just want you to be a kid for a while.” 

John B. gave his father an unconvinced smile. “Fine.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of small bills. “But this?” He waved the money in front of his father’s face and then placed it into Big John’s hand. “Is for the power guys.” 

Big John sighed but closed his hand around the money. “Fine. But no more skipping school – I mean it. And if you do skip school, I expect it to be for entirely selfish, childish reasons – you hear me? I better hear about you a JJ tearing up some waves or whatever it is that you guys do nowadays.” His eyes twinkled as he moved to the living room. 

John B.’s face broke out into a big smile and he leaped off the counter, looking into the fridge, and grabbed a beer. 

“Excuse me?” Big John reached over and snatched the beer out of his hand. “What have I told you about drinking on school nights?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” John B. said in a joking tone, plastering on a cheesy smile. “I thought that a beer may help ease my transition back to school tomorrow morning.” 

Big John narrowed his eyes, handing the beer back to his son. “One. That’s all you get.” Then he broke into a smile, “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me kid.” And ran a hand through John B’s shaggy hair. 

A knock echoed through the living room and both of them turned towards the front door. 

Big John marched to open the door, grumbling under his breath about what time it was. The door swung open, revealing a mop of messy, blonde hair that shone fluorescently underneath the porch light. 

“JJ.” 

“Hey, Mr. Routledge.” 

“It’s Big John – come on, you know that by now.” 

JJ’s normally loud demeanor was quiet and strained. “Sorry to bug you…but I was wondering if I could crash on your couch tonight?” 

Big John stood for a second, scanning over the boy in his doorway. After a moment, Big John straightened up a bit and cleared his throat. “Yeah, of course.” He stepped to the side. “Here, come in, you’re letting all the cold air out.” Big John walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the freezer. “You want some ice?” 

“That’d be sweet.” JJ said awkwardly as he stepped into the house, taking care to close the door carefully behind him and then turned to face the living room. 

“Hey, John B.” 

“Hey, JJ.” 

John B. tried to keep his expression neutral as JJ turned, the side of his face displaying a collection of newly colored bruises. 

A wave of anger rushed through his body. _Fucking Luke._ He kept his voice steady, knowing that JJ hated making a big deal out of this kind of thing. 

“Bad night?” 

“Not great.” JJ gave him a quirked, half-smile. 

“Well…you’re in luck.” Big John’s voice echoed out of the top of the fridge. “You’re…” He paused, tossing JJ a bag of frozen peas. “…just in-time for movie night.” 

John B. rolled his eyes, smiling. 

Big John continued on, “I’m thinking some pizza and maybe…” he held out a finger to both of them, his eyebrows raised in mock seriousness. “A couple of beers.” His gaze locked in on John B. “A couple, that’s it.” 

John B. could feel JJ relax next to him, happy to be off the subject of why he was there. Big John handed JJ a beer, and said “Watchya feeling, JJ?” 

JJ broke into a smile, “Anything but Indiana Jones?” 

Big John gave a look of mock anger. “I mean, if you want to forego the classics for those cheap, robot movies you kids watch now days.” 

“Here we go.” John B. groaned from the doorway. 

“No, no, no.” Big John continued, JJ’s smile getting brighter. “If you don’t want to watch the best, adventure series of our time – that’s on you. It’s not like Indiana Jones has got it all…” He began counting off on his fingers. “Women, treasure…” He popped his eyes open real wide in exaggerated excitement. “…snakes! Oh, wait…yes, yes it does.” 

Indiana Jones was a running joke between all of them. It was Big John’s favorite series, and he used to put it on for every sleepover when JJ would stay over. 

JJ laughed, easing into the lightness of the moment. “Maybe when you haven’t seen it a ‘gillion times.” He plopped down on the couch and opened up his beer. “How do you know that Indiana Jones is your favorite movie when you refuse to watch anything new?” He tipped his beer towards Big John. “You gotta expand your tastes, old man.” 

“Excuse me?” Big John said, plopping down on the couch next to JJ and picking up the remote. “Who are you calling old?” He looked over at John B. “Bird, that pizza isn’t going to order itself ya’ know. You wanna use my laptop and look up some specials?” 

John B. smiled and disappeared into his father’s office. 

They both sat on the couch a moment, taking a drink in the comfortable quiet. Big John broke the silence, “Seriously, though. You good?” 

JJ collapsed backward onto the couch, exhaling a sigh through his nose. “Yeah, I’m fine. My dad’s just been in a pissy mood lately.” 

“Anything I can do?” 

“No... I don’t think so. ” JJ said, quietly, looking down at his hands. “You know? I just keep thinking it’s going to get better. Like, we have these days where we’re getting along great and everything feels normal. But then the next day, he’s just looking for an excuse to tear my fucking head off.” 

“You want to chill here a couple of days and let him cool off?” Big John asked him. “I mean, it’s not the Ritz or anything, but you know you’re always welcome here.” 

“Yeah.” JJ looked down. “I may do that.” He looked over at Big John. “As long as that’s cool! I mean, I don’t want to be in you all’s space too much.” 

Big John laughed. “The more the merrier! But…” He stared intently at JJ. “You gotta stop cutting so much. John B. has waaaaay too much fun skipping school with you and I’d like him to earn a diploma at some point.” 

“Deal.” JJ smiled as John B. walked back into the living room. 

“Ordered! Should be here in 20.” John B. said, plopping down onto the floor next to the side of the small couch. 

“Whaddya get?” JJ asked, his voice slightly muffled through the bag of peas that he was holding up to one side of his face. 

“Hawaiian.” John B. said as he began flipping through movies. 

“Ugh.” JJ returned. “Pineapple on pizza? Who raised you?” He grinned devilishly over at Big John. 

“You watch it there, kiddo. Beggars can’t be choosers and I’m pretty sure I’m the one paying for the pizza.” Big John said, pulling a twenty out from his pocket. “Unless…you wanted to get it?” He said, raising his eyebrows at JJ jokingly. 

“No, of course not! I wouldn’t want to deny you the privilege.” JJ smiled. 

“Shut it, both of you!” John B. laughed. “You two are insufferable, I swear.” 

With that, John B. turned on Raiders of the Lost Ark, eliciting a groan from JJ and a whoop from Big John. 

John B. smiled. 


End file.
